Miss Congeniality
by RishaAnderson
Summary: The gang decided to watch a movie. My first story so be nice.


Miss Congeniality

After a long day of work the team we're all in the break room chattering.

"How 'bout we continue this outside?" Says Ryan.

Walter just nodded as sign of approval. Calleigh and Eric said "yes" at the same time then look at each other.

"I'm not so sure..." it was Natalia. Ryan gave her a look as if he was trying to figure out why she won't go with them.

Natalia let out a sigh then start explaining why. "It's Miss Congeniality night."

"A what!?" says Ryan.

"It's a movie!" she answered back. "I got this habit of watching it every second week of the month. I never get tired of watching it over and over again."

When Ryan was about to say something again, Calleigh cut him off.

"Nat, what do you say if we join you?" She turned to Eric who was busy staring at her. "Right Eric?... Eric?"

"S-sure, whatever you want, babe." Then She turned to Ryan and Walter.

"Sure thing, Cal." Both guys replied.

"Okay, it's settled then. But we need to get something to drink and eat." Natalia said as she start to walk out of the break room. The rest followed her to the carpark to get their car.

Walter raised his hand to get everyone's attention. "Me and Wolfe will handle the drinks."  
Then Eric volunteered that he'll get the food.

Natalia and Calleigh let the guys do the buying as both of them headed to Natalia's place.

"Nat, mind if I'll ride with you?" as she blush when she asked Natalia.

Natalia laughed. "Of course, Cal. So you don't use your car now because of Delko? He picks you up and drive you home?

Calleigh giggled and blushed even more. She answered with a almost whisper tone. "Well, sort of."

"Aw! Spill it out Cal." she was so excited cause she can guess what's going on between her friends.

"Me and Eric are like living together for a while now."

Nat can't help screaming and giggling. "Wow, it's about time you guys!"

"What about you and Ryan?" she can't stop herself from asking Natalia about her relationship with wolfe, with Stetler gone, they have the freedom now as long as it doesn't affect their work.

Natalia shrugged before answering. "Well nothing to tell, he doesn't say or show me anything that he likes me too."

"What? I thought... aw nevermind, I'll let him solve this." Calleigh give Natalia a mischievious look.

As they reached Natalia's place they both got busy preparing things while waiting for the guys. Soon they heard a car outside, few seconds more the doorbell rang.

Natalia headed to the door to open it. "What took you so long?

Hey , Where's Walter?" as she let the two guys in.

Ryan turned to her with a big grin all over his face. "He met an old friend down at the store, he decided to go with her."

Eric didn't bother to answer Natalia's question earlier he just goes straight ti Calleigh and kissed her. "I missed you." then showed off he's signiture Delko grin.

"You we're gone for less than an hour!" Hits his arms.

"So can we start the movie now?" As Natalia prepare to start it Eric and Calleigh sits side by side at the couch, Ryan was on the other side of the couch staring at her then motioned her to sit beside him.

As the movie went on, they we're laughing at Sandra Bullock's character in the movie, being an agent of FBI to a beauty queen. After the movie they decided that it's about time they all rest. Calleigh kissed her cheeks when she said goodbye then she and Eric headed out, Ryan surprised her when he kiss her lips. She heard Calleigh says "oh" and Eric's "way to go Wolfe." Ryan just laugh at them then turned to her.

"Uhhmm, Talia do you mind if I come here tomorrow? I want to talk to you..." She can sense the hesitation in his voice.

"Sure thing Ry. Just give me a call what time you're coming okay. Drive safely you guys."

Calleigh and Eric finally reached home. While Eric prepares coffee for both of them she went for a quick shower and change into tank top and sweatpants. She walks to the living room and found Eric sitting comfortably. She sat on his lap then she heard him chuckles.

"Out with it Officer Delko." asking him with her southern twang that he always find sexy.

"Nothing, it's just that I can't believe Wolfe would pull out that kind of stunt in front of us!" Now he was laughing.

"You're just jealous of Ryan because he got the courage to do that, with us around." She was laughing as she walk away from him.

Eric followed Calleigh as she entered the room. "Oh, now I'm jealous? I don't think so babe. He's the one who's gonna get jealous cause I got the chance to sleep and wake up right beside the person I love the most." showing off a big grin.

"W-what did you say? Tell me you're serious?" her eyes became misty.

"Yes it's true Cal, I love you. I love you like crazy"

Tears fell from her eyes. "Eric, I love you too. I've been waiting for you to say that.

Eric pulled her into a hug then kissed her like there's no tomorrow.

FIN


End file.
